


Любовное письмо Дракону

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о путешествии в Генсей, знакомстве с Одноглазым Драконом и тайном побеге</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовное письмо Дракону

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Битву Пейрингов за команду 12/04
> 
> Бета: Eswet
> 
> Предупреждения: Предканон. Не кроссовер с Басарой. Датэ Масамунэ — исторический персонаж

— Если уж совсем честно, признай это, Укитаке: ты виноват, что мы оказались здесь, — мягко напомнил Кераку. В сотый раз. Укитаке нахмурился и едва не сбросил его кимоно с плеч — так надоели эти нотации.

— Хватит повторять, я понял твою точку зрения, — отозвался он недовольно. — И вовсе не считаю себя виноватым. Должен был кто-то испытать изобретение малыша Киске? Должен. Другой на нашем месте, менее опытный, более слабый, пострадал бы. Значит, это наша с тобой прямая обязанность — поддерживать детей, так? Так! — вытащив кончик хвоста из-за ворота кимоно, он выпрямился и бросил на Кераку взгляд снизу вверх. – Ну сам посуди: Киске – маленький мальчик, никто не даст ему лабораторию, достойную его таланта, еще лет сто, а мы оказались рядом… Спасибо Шихоуин, что разрешили малышу практиковаться в поместье. Ну а что тут забарахлили гигаи – так бывает. Дома у нас все получалось!

— Ты же знаешь, я вовсе не в том тебя обвиняю, — покачал головой Кераку, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться. Гнев уже поутих, и Укитаке продолжал:

— Мы должны были помочь этому милому гайдзину, согласен? Он был ранен, бежал от преследователей, а некто господин Датэ Масамунэ ждет его послания, так почему бы нам и не передать письмо?

— Так-то оно так, да вот только не обязательно всегда и во все вмешиваться, целее будешь. Если бы мы не взяли это послание, не оказались бы здесь, — он повел головой, указывая на пятерых солдат Хидэеси. Те сидели под натянутым полотном, ужинали и обсуждали, как их наградят за найденных пособников опального дайме. 

— Наша одежда, гербы, да еще письмо… Нас приняли за вассалов этого самого Масамунэ, Одноглазого Дракона, а его подозревают в пособничестве клану бунтовщиков Касаи.

— Я и сам все это слышал, — фыркнул Укитаке, поежившись. С неба по-прежнему лило — не лучшее время они выбрали, чтобы погулять в Генсее. Сезон дождей. От земли тянуло дневным жаром, под самодельной крышей вояки жгли костер, слабые языки пламени ползали по щепкам. На мокрую траву и черные стволы деревьев падали красноватые отсветы. — Господа солдаты, не пустите ли нас к костру погреться? — окликнул он караульных и приветливо улыбнулся.

— Вы лучше сидите смирно, господин! — отозвался один, тот, что ел рис из своего шлема-конуса. Второй, куривший трубочку, потянулся за мечом.

Кераку хмыкнул:

— Скажи спасибо, что Киске нарядил нас самураями из гвардии Масамунэ, а не простолюдинами, так хоть они нас уважают, — он вздохнул и придвинулся ближе, пытаясь защитить Укитаке от дождя и прохладного ветра. — И что теперь прикажешь делать? Как я понимаю, завтра днем мы будем в столице и нас представят Хидэеси, если представят, а не начнут пытать сразу. Ужас в том заключается, мой милый Укитаке, что никто из них, кроме самого господина Датэ, не умеет читать по-португальски.

Укитаке почесал нос, вздохнул и в конце концов кивнул:

— Да… И гигаи, как назло, не снимаются…

Шляпа, которую Кераку надел на него, съехала набок, и Укитаке ее поправил — все же она была немного великовата. 

— Ты сам смотри не замерзни, Кераку. 

Тот прижал Укитаке теснее, отчего шляпа сдвинулась еще немного, и прошептал в самое ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием:

— Холодно тебе? Киске, конечно, напортачил, маленький засранец. От его шариков толку никакого. Надо будет…

— Надавать ему по шее? — с улыбкой предложил Укитаке, пряча руки в вырезах его хакама. Если сунуть ладони под косоде, становилось горячо, как от жаровни. — Посмотри на это с другой стороны: если б не наша прогулка, сидеть бы нам сто лет в Готей. Скучно.

Кераку наклонился к нему совсем близко, так что губы почти коснулись губ:

— Это возбуждает, не правда ли? Ты, я, дождь, наши милые воины. Чудесное извращение, мне нравится.

Укитаке охотно подался еще ближе и прошептал, согревая дыханием лицо Кераку:

— А я уже знаю, что тебе нравится… 

Караульные заерзали, оглядываясь на них, но Укитаке не переменил позы, так и остался сидеть, прильнув к Кераку и грея руки о его бедра. Кераку только блаженно жмурился.

Укитаке закрыл глаза. И вспомнил, как еще днем они, облаченные в эти удивительные штуки, гигаи, отправились через сенкаймон в Генсей. Раньше никто не выходил в таком виде в мир живых, являлись все больше в виде духов тем, кто мог видеть. И открытие Киске показалось капитанам просто потрясающим. Вот они и вызвались провести испытания.

 

Начинался август, самое жаркое и сырое время в году. Сочная зелень поблескивала в лучах солнца, воздух напитался запахом нагретой травы, влажной теплой земли. В тот день Укитаке и Кераку повезло — дождя не было. Оказавшись в бамбуковой роще, они прошли по мостику через чистую звонкую речушку, бежавшую по камням, прогулялись под криптомериями вниз к рисовым полям, а потом решили добраться до деревни. Очень хотелось познакомиться с людьми — живыми, а не с душами, с которыми обычно имеют дело шинигами.

Деревня стояла на берегу большого озера. Жалкие домишки лепились один к другому. Соломенные крыши прохудились и сползли чуть не до самой земли. Бедно одетые женщины хлопотали по хозяйству, а мужчин почти не было видно, разве что какой-то старик грелся на солнце да мальчик нес воду в большом ведре. Увидев Укитаке с Кераку, они бросили все и пали ниц, боясь и глаза поднять.

Укитаке попросил Кераку остановиться и подошел к мальчику с ведром. Хотел попросить воды, но тот вдруг подскочил и помчался к ближайшему строению, спрятался под террасой. Старик тоже поспешно убрался в дом. 

Укитаке обернулся. По дороге в их направлении скакал всадник. Выглядел он как иностранец: смуглый, высокий, довольно молодой длинноносый варвар. 

— Гляди-ка, он ранен, — шепнул Кераку, когда всадник поравнялся с ними. Укитаке и сам заметил, что тот неровно сидит в седле, слегка кренится влево. 

— Точно… Несчастный… — ответил Укитаке. 

Всадник, оглядев их наряды, вдруг остановился прямо перед ними.

— Неужели небеса смилостивились надо мной после всех моих бед! Господа, судя по гербам, вы вассалы славного рода Монива, преданного господину Датэ Масамунэ, — заговорил он с сильным акцентом. — Я, Жуан Паулу Родригес Алмейда, прошу у вас помощи.

С этими словами гайдзин неловко поклонился, а затем вытащил из-за пазухи окровавленный листок бумаги, сложенный вчетверо. 

— Прошу, передайте это письмо господину Датэ Масамунэ. Он вызван в столицу к самому кампаку* и скоро будет здесь. Передайте и скажите, что я ранен и пока скроюсь.

Тут-то и следовало отказать ему, сказать, что они торопятся, что им в другую сторону, да что угодно, но Укитаке, отстранив Кераку, забрал у всадника письмо. 

Снова поклонившись, Алмейда слабо улыбнулся:

— Да благословит вас Святая Дева Гваделупская.

Сказав так, гайдзин пришпорил лошадь и скрылся за плакучими ивами. А Укитаке с Кераку остались.

— Святая Дева Гваделупская… Ну надо же… — покачал головой Укитаке, рассматривая письмо. — Как ты думаешь, о чем оно? 

Кераку посмотрел бумагу на свет, подняв руку повыше, потом потер пальцем.

— Непонятно. Лучше бы ты его не брал… Вдруг там план неприятельских войск или срочная депеша о нападении.

— Перестань. Нельзя быть такими черствыми, надо помогать людям. Давай на всякий случай прочитаем, — и он разъединил склеившиеся уголки прежде, чем Кераку устыдил его. — Зато будем знать точно, что там нет ничего ужасного.

Он развернул листок, разгладил и быстро прочитал: «Огонь души моей, мой возлюбленный...».

— По крайней мере, не депеша, — Кераку язвительно ухмыльнулся. — Звучит как любовное письмо.

Не обращая на него внимания, Укитаке читал дальше: «Суждено ли свидеться нам, не знаю, но если так — вся страсть моя будет отдана тебе». Письмо было написано по-португальски, но для шинигами это проблемы не представляло: по ту сторону жизни наречия не различаются меж собой. 

Не дав Укитаке закончить, Кераку отобрал у него листок, сложил и спрятал в рукав. 

— Так-то лучше, — сказал, поглядев на Укитаке с осуждением. Но тот только засмеялся отрывисто и пошел вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Покинув деревню, они совсем скоро вышли к сосновому бору. Под деревьями землю усыпали иголки, и запах стоял такой, что хотелось вдыхать и вдыхать. Запах смолы и горячей, влажной хвои. Солнце светило сквозь пышные кроны. Внизу, у подножия холма, лежало озеро. К самой поверхности тянули ветви плакучие ивы, голубая вода сверкала на солнце. 

— Искупаемся? — Укитаке дернул Кераку за рукав. — Слышишь, как тихо, и вокруг никого. 

Нахмурившись, Кераку с сомнением взглянул вниз, на воду:

— Простудишься.

— Вода после дождя — парное молоко. А потом, Кераку, ну я все равно простужусь, но зато искупаюсь, — он слегка потыкал того локтем, прижался плечом. Кераку явно колебался, и Укитаке потянулся снять с него шляпу:

— Давай, не будь занудой.

Помедлив, Кераку кивнул:

— Ладно, — и хотя голос его был полон сомнения, Укитаке это не волновало. Он быстро спустился к озеру и принялся раздеваться, не дожидаясь Кераку.

Вода и правда оказалась теплая и ласковая. Укитаке уже и припомнить не мог, как давно купался где-то, кроме собственной бочки. Он вошел по грудь и оглянулся. Кераку стоял на берегу, совершенно голый. Потирая плечи, пробовал ногой воду. Укитаке рассмеялся: 

— Ты как маленький! Давай, забегай! — крикнул он. Кераку только неодобрительно покачал головой. 

И когда, наконец, вошел до плеч, Укитаке обнял его за шею и поцеловал. Против такого Кераку устоять никогда не мог и не пытался. Словом, поцелуями все не ограничилось, а уже выбравшись на берег, капитаны обнаружили, что их вещи обыскивают пятеро вояк. 

Кераку велел им оставить одежду и убираться, но солдаты не подчинились. Совсем наоборот — показали на гербы, помахали письмом, добытым из рукава Кераку. Представились людьми Хидэеси и заявили, угрожая копьями, что никуда их не отпустят.

Кераку потребовал объяснить, при чем тут кампаку и почему их задерживают. Тогда солдаты пояснили, жутко путаясь и кланяясь, что Укитаке и Кераку носят гербы подданных Датэ Масамунэ, нынче заподозренного в измене, и при них обнаружена подозрительная записка на языке гайдзинов. Следует доставить их в столицу и там прояснить ситуацию. Вдруг господин Датэ договорился с гайдзинами о поставках оружия?  
Мечи, выданные Киске, у капитанов отобрали. Кераку попытался было выйти из гигая, проглотив шарик, но ничего не получилось. Под конвоем их повели прочь от озера в сторону деревни.

Вот так Кераку и Укитаке попали в плен. А к вечеру, когда пятеро солдат и их пленники остановились передохнуть, начался дождь.

 

В шуме дождя послышался топот множества копыт. Укитаке дернулся и открыл глаза. Солдаты патрульного отряда уже поднялись на ноги, стояли, сжав мечи, и прислушивались. Топот все приближался, и спустя бесконечно длинные мгновения из леса вырвался на поляну человек на лошади, с обнаженным мечом в руке. На его шлеме в свете костерка блестел золотой полумесяц. 

Доблестные солдаты Хидэеси, разобравшись, кто перед ними, с криками бросились прочь. Оружие, трубки и даже шлем остались валяться на месте привала. 

— Проснись! — зашипел Укитаке, пихая Кераку в бок.

— Я не сплю, — протянул тот, приоткрывая один глаз.

Всадник в странном шлеме не стал догонять беглецов.

— Что вассалы рода Монива делают здесь? — осведомился он, замирая над ними. Костерок освещал его со спины, и невозможно было разглядеть лицо.

Укитаке улыбнулся, сдвигая шляпу на затылок.

Человек ухмыльнулся и спрыгнул с лошади. 

— Двое вассалов подчиненного мне рода оказались пойманы у самой столицы, — Датэ Масамунэ (а сейчас стало ясно, что это именно он) наклонился ближе. — Разъясните-ка ситуацию.

Укитаке замешкался, взглянул на Кераку. Тот открыл рот, собираясь что-то наплести, но тут из темноты леса появился еще один всадник. Пошире в плечах, помощнее, он бросил отрывисто:

— Мы взяли одного живьем, он сказал, что нашел у пленников это, — и вручил Датэ бумагу. Тот быстро прочел, снова взглянул на Укитаке и Кераку.

— Поспешим, мой господин, пока весть о письме не добралась до столицы! Пока там Цунамото заговаривает зубы, но долго он не продержится, —продолжал всадник. Голос его звучал взволнованно.

Датэ Масамунэ досадливо цыкнул:

— Катакура… Ты прав, как всегда. Ладно, разберемся с господами на месте, а пока пристрой их в обоз, освободи третий паланкин, да поживее, — он постоял еще секунду, рассматривая их. — Откуда у вас эта бумага? — он показал письмо. 

— Человек по имени Жуан Паулу Родригес Алмейда попросил нас передать его вам. Он был ранен, едва держался в седле, — подавшись вперед, чтобы рассмотреть лицо Датэ, объяснил Укитаке.

Тот кивнул:

— Если так — вы оказали мне большую услугу. Отправитесь с нами в Киото, а там видно будет, — круто развернувшись, он вскочил на лошадь. Следивший за всем Катакура спешился и помог пленникам подняться. Оружие им так и не вернули.

* * *

 

В Киото процессия въехала в полдень. Дождь снова стих, и по земле стелился вязкий туман.

— Интересно, долго еще, — задумчиво пробормотал Укитаке, выглядывая из паланкина. Мимо проскакал один из самураев гвардии Датэ, но Укитаке не решился спросить у него. Он подозвал невысокого мужичка, оказавшегося подавальщиком сандалий.

— Это столица, господин, — поклонился тот, услышав вопрос. Укитаке поблагодарил и, задернув штору, откинулся на сидение. В паланкине было душно и влажно, пахло пудрой. Кераку дремал рядом, не выказывая никакого интереса к путешествию. Скорее всего, он уже успел выпить с варщиками риса на последней стоянке. 

Протащившись по берегу тонувшей в тумане реки, процессия вползла в ту часть города, где располагались дворцы знатных вассалов господина Хидэеси, но вскоре разделилась. Слуга рассказал, что господин Датэ в сопровождении господина Катакуры и других самураев направился ко дворцу самого кампаку, преподносить драгоценный золотой крест, а остальные двести сопровождающих едут прямиком в столичный дом и разместятся там и окрест.

Укитаке кивнул. 

— Кераку, — досадливо окликнул он, снова забираясь в паланкин. — Ты все проспишь. 

Тот всхрапнул, пробормотал нечто несуразное и продолжал спать. «Кераку, Кераку», — вздохнул Укитаке. 

Во дворце Датэ гостей проводили в роскошные покои, вернули им мечи и даже одарили кимоно.

— Надо будет это забрать с собой, — вздохнул Укитаке, рассматривая вышитый на ткани рисунок.

Тут в комнату постучала служанка и через перегородку осведомилась, желают ли гости помыться. Капитаны согласились.

После ванны Укитаке с Кераку усадили обедать. Низкие столики тесно заставили едой, подали и саке в пиалах. Служанка подливала и подливала, заботливо следя, чтобы выпивка не заканчивалась. Укитаке совсем разморило после выпитого, и он едва не задремал, когда Кераку потряс его за плечо.

— Смотри-ка, кто присоединится к нашей трапезе, — произнес он одними губами. Укитаке выпрямился и удивленно раскрыл глаза — в зал, где они ели, вошел злополучный Жуан Паулу Родригес Алмейда. 

Сейчас на нем не было доспехов, лишь домашнее кимоно, под воротом которого виднелись повязки.

— Я должен благодарить вас, уважаемые господа, за оказанную услугу, — поклонился он, однако тут же схватился за бок и с трудом выпрямился. — Не откажетесь ли после обеда прогуляться со мной по прекрасному саду господина?

Удивленные встречей, капитаны согласились, и, покончив с саке и едой, вышли в сад. Алмейда провел их по дорожке, выложенной камнями, к колодцу. Укитаке потрогал бамбуковую крышку, а Кераку широко зевнул. Затем они отправились мимо пагоды к большому пруду, берега которого живописно заросли мхами, а на зеленоватой воде качались белые кувшинки. 

Алмейда все говорил и говорил о господине, и доме, и саде, но Укитаке показалось, что тот нервничает. И лишь услышав голос служанки:

— Господин Датэ приехал и ждет гостей к трапезе, — рассмеялся легко.

Спустя час, когда круглая луна выглянула между облаками, Укитаке и Кераку сидели в зале вместе с Датэ и его другом-португальцем. На этот раз Датэ предстал перед ними в цветастом, удивительно ярком кимоно и с лентой в длинных волосах, предлагал гостям выпить еще и еще и расспрашивал их о том, о сем. Вот только ловя взгляд его единственного глаза, светлого как дождевая вода, Укитаке заподозрил, что Датэ пытается поймать их на лжи. 

В чем был совершенно прав. Кераку насочинял целую историю о бедных самураях с далекого запада, которых ограбили, и, разумеется, они (то есть он сам и Укитаке) нашли единственных выход из положения — украли сундук с доспехами и одеждой у одного из отрядов Монива. 

Датэ кивал, отпивая саке из пиалы. На его красивом лице, лице совсем еще молодого человека, читался неподдельный интерес. Разбавляя их рассказ шутками, Датэ часто хлопал Алмейду по коленке и усмехался.

Уже под утро, пьяные и веселые, капитаны улеглись в отведенных им покоях. 

— А спорим, он приставил к нам охрану — не поверил твоим байкам ни на секунду, — улыбнулся Укитаке, пододвигая свой футон к футону Кераку. 

Друг кивнул:

— Точно. 

Подсев к нему, Укитаке распустил Кераку волосы. 

— Так-то лучше, — пробормотал он, горячо целуя колючие щеки. — Что будем делать?

Кераку ухмыльнулся, распахивая полы его кимоно: 

— Сразу он нас не убьет. Пока гонец доскачет куда нужно, пройдет время. Подождем до утра, — прошептал он, увлекая Укитаке на футон.

 

* * *

— Кераку-сан, Укитаке-сан!

Громкий шепот заставил Укитаке открыть глаза.

— Киске? — он сел, кутаясь в кимоно. — Мог бы постучать.

— Простите, — Урахара прикрыл за собой створку седзи. — Но там парочка стражников у дверей, решил не связываться. Вот, пришел вас выручать, если вы, конечно, хотите…

— Хотим, хотим… — отозвался Кераку из-под одеяла.

— Я сделал новые гиконганы, — и Урахара раскрыл ладонь, на которой лежали два красных шарика. — Берите, какой больше нравится.

Кераку тоже сел, подвязал кимоно потуже:

— Мог прийти и пораньше, — проворчал он. Урахара закашлялся и покраснел.

— Простите, так получилось, — пробормотал он, запинаясь. Кераку и Укитаке переглянулись.

— Ладно уж, Киске, так уж и быть, ты прощен. Но мы заберем подарки. 

Тот закивал:

— Конечно, сколько угодно, а я займусь гигаями.

Укитаке взял с его ладони один шарик. Жаль было прощаться с гостеприимным домом Датэ.

— Веселая получилась прогулка, — заметил Кераку, беря другой. 

Укитаке возражать не стал.


End file.
